The Rescue
by XxSwingLifeAwayxX
Summary: ...And for once, Sasuke didn't feel so cold. Songfic oneshot The Rescue by American HiFi


_**heyy this is my first thing ever here and i'm so scared it'll be awful!!! I tried getting spelling and grammar mistakes fixed. This song (I think) is perfect for when Sasuke comes back. PLEASE MAKE SUGGESTIONS FOR ME!!! and NO FLAMES!!! remeber this is my first time**_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or the song "The Rescue" by American Hi-Fi_

_thoughts_

"speaking"

**_lyrics

* * *

_ **

The Rescue

_**I wish we could back**_

_**to the beginning**_

Sasuke trudged through the woods keeping one thought in mind, _Sakura. _His weary eyes struggled to stay open, and his feet shuffled against the cold dirt. Cold, that's what he was back then and wanting to change. He missed them, he honestly did, but he's been contemplating whether or not if he should allow _them_ to know. Allow _her_ to know. That is, if they even listen to him. _Sakura_, he thought once more, _you couldn't have changed... could you? I just want you to know that I'm sorry, and if I could I would rewind time and show you how much I care._

He finally reached the village he had abandoned three years ago, and as he looked around not much changed, but then again a ninja should never judge by appearance.

He slowly reached the ramen stand, and there sat his old friend, the dobe._"Naruto,"_ he whispered, making his way closer to the blonde. His hand reached timidly out to Naruto's shoulder, but Naruto quickly spun in his chair to see the person who was approaching him.

"Sasuke?" the blue eyed teen spoke softly in an unbelieving tone. Sasuke's vison blurred and his legs gave out, the only scene he remembered were worried yet confused cerulean orbs widening.

Sasuke woke up to find white, a hospital he presumed. He heard soft foot steps before the door slid open to reveal _her._

_**cause there's something missing from your eyes. **_

She was different, she was still as beautiful as ever, yet her eyes were dull. They were no longer the innocent shining emerald he could secretly get lost in, no they were a jaded green, with solemn emotions and... something...missing.

_**We lost a lifetime **_

_**when I disappeared, **_

_**now I am coming back to you.**_

Surprisingly, after she filled out his release forms, she walked out of the hospital with him. Fortunately he could not sense a killing intent around her. But, what Sasuke could feel was hurt. "A lot has changed here, Sasuke," Sakura informed sounding tired.

"Aa," He responded simultaneously.

"Same old Sasuke, I see," She remarked with a small bitter smile. _Where was the -kun? _Sasuke stopped in the middle of the road grasping Sakura's wrist gently. His gaze fell to her eyes, almost pleading for answers.

**Chorus:**

_**I wish I could fly, **_

_**I know I can save us somehow.**_

_**You thought you were safe and sound but you need a hero now.**_

For once in his life, Sasuke felt powerless. He stood there searching for things that were not explained. She caught on to his antics and her expression softened, "Sasuke, three days after you left my parents died, Naruto and I became the students of two out of three Sannin. We've both been training to become stronger and its safe to say we have improved greatly,"

"Hn," he accepted the little information she allowed him to know, and decided not to press her for more.

_**You gotta believe even with broken wings,**_

_**I've come to your rescue and you can't rescue me. **_

She shifted awkwardly, still the center of the Uchiha's attention. Before she could continue walking she was pulled into a tight embrace. She breathed a warm familiar scent that she missed. Sasuke, her child-hood crush, the same one who betrayed Konoha, who betrayed her. An enemy, yet a friend, was back and she was having great difficulty keeping her emotions in check. "A-after you an-and my parents...left, I-I promised m-my self to be..stronger," She swallowed, holding in the overwhelming tears.

_**Summer's the season but you're cold and freezing,**_

_**if there's a reason it's a lie.**_

The evening was warm, the orange setting sun showed summer's beauty while it was framed by the pink sky. Sakura, although gorgeous, was cold and distant. She was dying inside ever since he left, he could tell just by seeing her there in front of him breathing shortly. She gazed at him, confused of his actions, then turned around knowing that he was following no matter what. She gave up on everything now.

_**When did I loose you, **_

_**I need you to pull through,**_

_**the weight of the world never felt so alive.**_

_I did this, she's been like this because I left when she needed me. _As he was following her retreating form heavily he realized something, She needed him now, she broken and barely hanging. He also knew he himself was a mess, but for now he would have to do everything to get the old Sakura back.

_**I wish I could fly, **_

_**I know I can save us somehow.**_

_**You thought you were safe and sound but you need a hero now.**_

_**You gotta believe even with broken wings,**_

_**I've come to your rescue and you can rescue me.**_

He, once again grabbed her carefully, spinning her so she was facing him. Without hesitation, he lowered his head to her's, capturing her lips with care, and for that moment he felt a small amount of the old Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun," She mumbled, returning the warm gentle kiss.

...And for once, Sasuke didn't feel so cold.

* * *

thanks for reading I hope you liked it. REVIEW PLEASEEEEE and NO FLAMES

oh and is this all in pink? At my computer. it is cuz it's all messed up. So if your seeing the text all in pink I'm sorry!!!!


End file.
